Internet Commando
by MinuitBronze
Summary: T'inquiète pas. On vient te chercher. T'inquiète pas. - Web Team Salut les Geeks, What the Cut, Joueurs du Grenier, Minute Papillon, etc. / Two-Shots
1. Chapter 1

Si vous aussi vous avez fondu en larmes après avoir vu le dernier épisode de la saison 4 (moi, émotive ? Noooon), ce qui suit devrait vous plaire, même si c'est un peu wtf j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'imaginer et à l'écrire ^^

**Disclaimer :** Les personnes citées ne m'appartiennent pas (tant mieux, ça fait beaucoup de monde quand même), si jamais cette fiction les dérange je la supprime sans problème, blablabla etc.

Je voulais faire un OS au départ mais finalement c'est plus long que prévu donc il y aura deux chapitres. La suite arrive bientôt !

J'ai vu qu'une fiction basée sur l'épisode 85 avec une web team a déjà été écrite et je remercie chaleureusement** La Succube** de m'avoir autorisée à publier celle-ci. Allez voir ses écrits, ça envoie du lourd ;)

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! ;)

* * *

Antoine regardait l'endroit à travers ses jumelles avec effroi par la fenêtre de la camionnette. C'était un hôpital psychiatrique comme les autres après tout, mais l'idée que Mathieu puisse être enfermé dans ce bâtiment lui donnait des frissons. Il soupira et se retourna pour faire face au groupe de personnes qui attendaient ses instructions. Il était temps de mettre le plan à exécution. Ils devaient sauver Mathieu.

- Bon, commença le touffu. D'après les rondes qu'ont fait Nyo et David ces derniers jours, il semble qu'il y ait trois bâtiments différents et que Mathieu soit enfermé avec les autres détenus dans le bâtiment A. Le bâtiment B est probablement celui où habitent les médecins et autres membres du personnel, et le bâtiment C est décrit comme le bloc « sécurité ». Il y a des gardes un peu partout, armés de matraques. Je préfère vous prévenir que ça ne va pas être facile et que le danger sera permanent. Personne n'est forcé à venir, vous pouvez encore changer d'avis.

Antoine attendit quelques secondes, mais personne ne parla. Ils avaient tous la même lueur déterminée dans le regard.

- Bien, repris le brun. Voici maintenant la composition des équipes :

Équipe A : Links, Charlotte et moi. On est chargés de trouver Mathieu et de le ramener à la camionnette. Que ce soit clair, on ne part pas sans lui.

Équipe B : Jérémy et Nyo. Vous allez infiltrer le bâtiment C pour couper les caméras et faire croire à un bug technique. Mettez tous les gardes et médecins que vous trouvez KO, personne ne doit réussir à donner l'alerte.

Équipe C : David, Seb et Fred, vous gardez l'entrée du bâtiment A pendant qu'on cherche Mathieu. Personne ne doit rentrer dans ce bâtiment. Avec un peu de chance, on va réussir à le faire sortir sans se faire repérer.

Kriss, tu n'est dans aucune équipe puisque tu pars devant. On compte sur toi. Des questions ?

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait du chaton ? demanda Nyo, désignant la boule de poils blanche sur ses genoux.

- T'as ramené Wifi ?!

- Ben je me disais qu'il pourrait nous aider à retrouver Mathieu...

- Mais il pense qu'à bouffer, ce chat, il nous servira à rien !

- OK, d'accord, il restera dans la camionnette, s'empressa de répondre le jeune homme.

Antoine se prit la tête dans les mains. Ça commence bien.

- Tout le monde a son oreillette ? demanda t-il pendant que les autres acquiesçaient. Parfait. N'oubliez pas, on doit rester en contact en permanence. S'il y a un problème, signalez-le immédiatement.

- On va y arriver, Antoine. On va le ramener, t'inquiète pas, le rassura Charlotte d'une voix déterminée.

Antoine lui sourit. Ils avaient tous répondu présent lorsqu'il avait organisé l'opération et étaient tous résolus à arracher leur ami aux griffes de ces médecins. Ils ne repartiraient pas sans Mathieu.

- OK, c'est parti ! L'opération « Internet Commando » est lancée ! Kriss, bonne chance, mec.

- Ça va aller comme sur des roulettes, répondit l'intéressé avec un clin d'œil.

- Attends ! T'as oublié l'hélium ! s'écria Jérémy en lui tendant un ballon de baudruche gonflé.

- Merde, oui ! s'exclama Kriss.

- Prends-en une bonne dose, conseilla Fred, il faut que l'effet dure assez longtemps.

Kriss prit le ballon, défit le nœud et aspira le contenu. Il grimaça mais se reprit rapidement et leva le poing en l'air en souriant.

- Wouuuhouuuuuu ! s'exclama t-il d'une voix devenue aiguë et nasillarde. Ça va chier des bulles !

Links ne put s'empêcher de rire et la groupe fut bientôt parcouru d'un fou rire général. Antoine essaya tant bien que mal de rester concentré, l'opération était sérieuse.

- Génial, ça marche ! reprit-il. Ton oreillette fonctionne ? Tu m'entends bien ? OK c'est parti, à toi de jouer !

- Bonne chance, lui dirent les autres avec un sourire tendu.

Kriss hocha la tête et sorti de la camionnette. Puis il traversa la route en effectuant des pas de danse très inégaux et contemporains et soudain, il s'arrêta au milieu de la route et éclata de rire tout seul. Il reprit sa danse, virevolta sur la route et arriva devant les grilles de l'hôpital en tournant sur lui-même.

- Quel artiste ! murmura Jérémy en l'observant par la vitre. Il a vraiment l'air fou !

- C'est le but, figure-toi, répondit Antoine. J'espère qu'ils vont y croire...

Kriss regardait les grilles avec un regard vide. Puis un grand sourire fendit son visage et il se mit à marteler les grilles de ses poings en hurlant « HÉLICOPTÈRE HÉLICOPTÈRE ! » de sa voix aiguë. Bientôt, un homme et une femme en blouse blanche accoururent dans sa direction et commencèrent à lui parler. Ils pouvaient entendre ce qu'ils disaient à travers l'oreillette de Kriss.

- Vous allez bien, monsieur ? dit une voix de femme.

- HÉLICOPTÈRE HÉLICOPTÈRE ! répondit Kriss en sautant sur place.

Il y eut un silence, puis une voix d'homme reprit :

- Venez avec nous, on va s'occuper de vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien, nous allons vous aider.

Antoine régla ses jumelles les vit emmener Kriss à l'intérieur du bloc A.

- T'es sûr que c'était une bonne idée ? demanda Alexis. Ça pourrait être dangereux pour lui...

- Il s'est porté volontaire...répondit Antoine. Je suis sûr que ça ira. En tout cas, c'est un acteur extraordinaire !

- Chut ! coupa Charlotte, la main sur son oreille. Écoutez !

Dans l'oreillette, on entendait des bruits de pas précipités ainsi que des voix qui criaient « Arrêtez-vous ! ». Manifestement, Kriss était en train de courir dans les couloirs du bâtiment A.

- Parfait, murmura Antoine, c'est ce qui était prévu.

- Hihihi ! Je suis un gâteau de riz ! dit Kriss d'une voix essoufflée.

- Oui oui, très bien, dit la voix d'homme. Venez avec nous, on va vous mettre dans un étage différent, vous êtes chez les détenus dangereux, ici.

Ils entendirent à nouveau des bruits de pas, puis une porte qui s'ouvre. Kriss éclata de rire et ils entendirent une porte se fermer. S'il était seul, c'était le moment pour agir.

- Bon, c'est parti, dit Antoine. Kriss, tu m'entends ? Continue à jouer la comédie, tu es probablement filmé et sous écoute. Danse, rigole, fais n'importe quoi. Si tu as l'information qu'on cherche, dit « hélicoptère ».

- HÉLICOPTÈÈÈÈÈRE ! cria Kriss dans son oreille.

- Ouille, pas si fort ! Super, maintenant envoie-moi l'info selon le code qu'on a fixé. Nyo, dit-il en se tournant vers le jeune homme, sort la traduction du code !

- Ça marche ! répondit Nyo en sortant une feuille remplie de mots et de numéros.

- Kriss, reprit Antoine, envoie-nous le code et quand tu as fini, dis deux fois « hélicoptère ». Et pas trop fort, s'il te plaît.

- Ouais mais t'en as juste trop pris, man. C'est de la bonne, man, répondit Kriss.

- Nyo, dit Antoine en se tournant vers lui, le hippie, c'est quel numéro ?

- Le 7, répondit-il en cherchant sur la feuille.

- Ohlàlà mais c'est trop joli ici ! Crocomo est très content ! reprit Kriss.

- Nyo, Crocomo ! répéta Antoine.

- Le 1 !

- Pourquoiiiiiiiiii ? Hein pourquoiiiii ? fit la voix de Kriss.

- Le gamin qui dit « pourquoi » ?

- Numéro 3 !

- Hélicoptère hélicoptère !

- Génial ! sourit Antoine, merci Kriss, bien joué ! On va pouvoir passer à l'action.

Un éclat de rire lui répondit et Antoine commença à stresser. Ils devaient absolument réussir.

- OK, dit-il en se tournant vers les autres, apparemment, Mathieu est enfermé dans la cellule 713. Il est temps d'agir. Équipe B, vous passez devant pour brouiller les caméras, nous, on vous suit. Je répète, au moindre problème, signalez-le !

- C'est parti ! On va le chercher ! s'exclama Fred en se levant.

- Tout le monde est armé ? demanda Antoine.

Jérémy et Seb empoignèrent chacun leur perche de micro, Alexis brandit sa réplique d'Anduril, l'épée d'Aragorn, Fred fit tourner sa manette de la Nintendo 64 comme un lasso et Nyo attrapa sa réplique d'airsoft. Ce dernier regardait David et Charlotte libérer deux formes de petites tailles avec de grands yeux.

- C'est Jammin et Ice Tea, vos armes ?!

- Ils sont gentils comme tout, répondit Charlotte avec un sourire narquois, mais ne les embête pas trop si tu tiens à tes jambes.

- Ils vont aider l'équipe C à garder l'entrée du bâtiment A, expliqua Antoine. C'est toujours ça de pris.

Le touffu s'empara de sa batte de base-ball et respira profondément. _T'inquiète pas, on arrive, Mathieu. On vient te chercher. _Il releva les yeux et vit ses amis lui jeter un regard interrogateur. Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

- C'est parti.

Jérémy et Nyo sortirent les premiers de la camionnette et firent le tour de l'endroit pour infiltrer discrètement le bâtiment C. Antoine entendait des chuchotements à travers son oreillette et des coups sourds. Il se passa quelques minutes pendant lesquelles il stressa de plus en plus, puis il entendit enfin la voix de Jérémy leur parler :

- C'est bon pour nous, les caméras sont désactivées, on a mis tout le monde KO. On tiens la position. À vous de jouer.

- Parfait, répondit Antoine. On y va.

Le reste de l'équipe sortit de la camionnette et entra par le même grillage que Kriss avait défoncé. Par chance, il y n'avait pas de gardes à l'horizon. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant l'entrée du bâtiment A. Le moment était venu de se séparer.

- On compte sur vous, les gars, leur dit Antoine. Vous tenez cette porte comme si votre vie en dépendait.

David, Seb et Fred lui adressèrent un sourire rassurant. Jammin et Ice Tea étaient à leurs pieds, grognant légèrement mais restèrent tranquilles.

- Bonne chance, leur dit Seb. Faites attention à vous.

- À tout à l'heure...répondit Charlotte d'une voix incertaine.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, ils entendirent David dire aux autres : « Oubliez pas, les mecs, on n'est pas dans Mortal Kombat. Vous avez qu'une vie. »

Le bâtiment A était d'un calme angoissant. Tout était blanc, les couloirs, les portes, le sol, et les noms des détenus étaient inscrits sur les portes des cellules. L'endroit était étrangement calme et sobre, des couloirs et des portes, rien de plus mis à part une plaque sur le mur gauche indiquant les différents étages. Antoine ne put retenir un frisson. Cet endroit lui donnait froid dans le dos.

- Attention, murmura Alexis en entendant des pas approcher.

Ils se cachèrent dans l'angle d'un couloir et virent apparaître un homme de grande taille en blouse blanche, un bloc-notes à la main. L'homme toqua à la porte d'une des cellules puis l'ouvrit à l'aide d'une carte magnétique grise attachée à sa ceinture. Il entra dans la cellule sans remarquer les 3 personnes qui l'observaient et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Bon, chuchota Antoine, il nous faut une de ces cartes pour pouvoir ouvrir la cellule de Mathieu. J'espère qu'elles sont valables pour toutes les cellules...

- Et comment on va faire pour s'en procurer une ?

- Pas le choix, faut taper.

- On n'est pas obligés de...

- La ferme ! coupa Antoine. Quelqu'un vient.

Des pas retentissaient à nouveau dans le couloir, se rapprochant de plus en plus de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. N'y tenant plus, Antoine sortit de sa cachette ans prévenir et fit face à la personne qui s'approchait en brandissant son arme.

- Qu'est ce que...

Le médecin, un petit homme chauve, n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Antoine lui fracassait sa batte de base-ball sur le crâne. Il s'écroula par terre, inconscient, et le brun fouilla aussitôt ses poches pour en tirer une carte grise semblable à celle qu'ils avaient aperçue.

- Super, ça, c'est fait !

- Alors toi t'es radical, commenta Alexis.

- Pas le choix. On n'a pas vraiment le temps de leur demander gentiment s'ils veulent coopérer.

- Où est-ce qu'on va le mettre ? demanda Charlotte en regardant le corps du médecin. On ne peut pas le laisser ici, si quelqu'un le voit, on est morts.

- On peut le mettre dans une cabine des chiottes, proposa Alexis. Et on ferme la porte à clef.

- Où tu vois des chiottes, toi ? demanda Antoine, incertain.

- Là, répondit l'autre en désignant une porte du doigt.

En effet, sur l'une des portes était inscrit « W.C » au lieu du nom du patient. Après avoir enfermé le corps sans vie du docteur dans une cabine, ils s'intéressèrent au panneau affiché avec de plus en plus d'angoisse. Antoine était de plus en plus inquiet. Ils devaient faire vite, sinon ils finiraient par se faire repérer...

- Mathieu est dans l'étage « patients dangereux », d'après ce que j'ai compris, dit-il d'un ton nerveux. Je ne voix pas trop en quoi il est dangereux mais bon...

- C'est au troisième étage, répondit Charlotte. Vite !

Ils montèrent les escaliers prudemment mais rapidement, et furent à nouveau obligés de mettre un médecin KO au deuxième étage, Links l'ayant assommé avec le pommeau de son épée.

- Pas le choix, il faut le laisser là, dit Antoine en enjambant l'homme inconscient. Dépêchez-vous !

Arrivés au troisième étage, ils virent que toutes les portes étaient marquées d'un écriteau rouge indiquant « Attention : patient dangereux ». Antoine sentit la haine le ronger. Mathieu n'était pas malade et il n'était pas dangereux. Il n'avait pas à être enfermé là !

- 709...711...713 ! s'exclama Charlotte.

La porte 713 était marquée de la mise en garde rouge ainsi que de l'inscription « Patient Mathieu Sommet – Schizophrénie ».

- On arrive, mon pote, murmura Antoine.

Il activa la carte sur le détecteur prévu à cet effet, et la porte s'ouvrit, à son plus grand soulagement. Ils entrèrent dans la cellule et découvrirent avec horreur une réplique parfaite de l'appartement de Mathieu, les mêmes meubles, la même tapisserie, jusqu'aux posters qui étaient identiques. Mathieu était allongé sur le canapé, les yeux dans le vide, jouant distraitement avec la casquette du geek et ne semblait même pas les avoir entendu entrer.

- Mathieu...murmura Antoine, la gorge serrée.

_Mais qu'est ce que ces salauds lui ont fait ? _Il s'agenouilla près de son ami qui remarqua enfin leur présence et ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Qu'est ce que...qu'est ce que vous faites chez moi ? demanda t-il d'une voix éteinte.

- Mathieu, on vient te chercher, on s'en va d'ici, lui dit Antoine. Tu ne nous reconnais pas ?

Il croisa son regard et les yeux bleus de Mathieu semblèrent moins troubles un instant.

- An...Antoine ? murmura t-il. Je ne peux pas...je suis malade...dans ma tête, ils sont dans ma tête...AAAAARH !

Le présentateur de Salut les Geeks se prit la tête dans les mains en poussant un cri de douleur qui fit sursauter les trois membres de l'équipe A. Puis il se laissa tomber dans le canapé et ferma les yeux.

- Dans ma tête, marmonna t-il, malade...les médicaments, j'en ai besoin...plus de caméra, ils ont pris la caméra...

- Bon, ça suffit, déclara Charlotte en s'avançant vers Mathieu.

SBAF !

Elle avait repoussé Antoine, fixé quelques instants le patient puis, sans prévenir, lui avait envoyé une claque monumentale sur la joue.

- Mais...t'es folle ?! balbutia Antoine, sous le choc.

- Y'a que ça qui marche, avec les hommes. Regarde, il va déjà mieux.

En effet, Mathieu semblait un peu plus lucide et se frottait la joue en grognant.

- Merde...merci, Charlotte, ça fait du bien. Vous...on peut sortir ? Vous venez me chercher ?

Antoine sourit en voyant son ami revenir légèrement à lui-même. Il l'aida à se relever et le soutint avec Alexis.

- T'inquiète, bro, on se barre. Les gars ? dit-il dans son oreillette. On a récupéré Mathieu, il a du mal à marcher mais il va bien. On va essayer de sortir du bâtiment A sans encombre. Équipe B, restez devant les caméras, au cas où. Équipe C, vous gardez la porte jusqu'à ce qu'on soit sortis. On arrive.

Il entendit des cris de joie répondre à son annonce. David, Fred et Seb lui assurèrent qu'ils allaient garder la porte assez longtemps et il entendit Nyo et Jérémy leur dire un « Bien joué ! » avec un sourire dans la voix. Ils relevèrent Mathieu en le soutenant par les épaules. Charlotte prit son chapeau ainsi que les costumes du Patron, du Geek, du Hippie et du Panda et ils sortirent de le cellule. Ils avaient réussi à le retrouver, toutefois Antoine n'était pas tranquille. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Mathieu était sain et sauf et l'opération se passait bien, alors pourquoi cette impression que quelque chose clochait ? Ils firent quelques pas dans le couloir quand tout à coup, Antoine s'arrêta net. Il avait enfin trouvé ce qui n'allait pas, ce qui était inquiétant, voire très inquiétant. Quelqu'un n'avait pas répondu à l'annonce du sauvetage de Mathieu.

- Merde, jura t-il. Kriss !

Au même instant, une sonnerie d'alerte retentit dans tout l'hôpital et des lumières rouges s'allumèrent dans le couloir.


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà la suite et fin de ce petit two-shots un peu fou que j'ai adoré écrire :) Merci pour vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à en poster ;)

D'autres fics sont en cours et devraient arriver dans quelques semaines. Si ça vous intéresse, ouvrez l'œil ;)

Enjoy !

* * *

- Merde, jura t-il. Kriss !

Au même instant, une sonnerie d'alerte retentit dans tout l'hôpital et des lumières rouges s'allumèrent dans le couloir.

Les autres se mirent tous à parler en même temps, complètement paniqués.

- C'est l'alarme ! Quelqu'un a dû remarquer l'autre mec Ko !

- On doit se barrer, vite !

- Avec Mathieu, ça va pas être facile !

- Pas le choix !

- Trop fort..ma tête..AAH...

- Kriss ? appela Antoine dans son oreillette. Kriss, tout vas bien ? répond-moi ! Dis quelque chose, hélicoptère, n'importe quoi !

Pas de réponse. Antoine commença sérieusement à flipper pendant que les autres se mettaient à courir dans tous les sens.

- Kriss ne répond pas !

- Il faut sortir d'ici !

- C'est la merde !

- Sortir...caméras, médicaments...dans ma tête...On doit partir...

- STOP ! finit par crier le brun. Calmez-vous, si on panique, c'est foutu !

Il se força à respirer lentement et à remettre ses idées en place. Tout avait été beaucoup trop facile, ils allaient se faire repérer, forcément...S_i on se fait tous prendre, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais,_ se dit Antoine. _Mais ce n'est pas fini, on peut encore réussir._

- Équipe B ? dit-il dans son oreillette. On a un problème avec Kriss, il ne répond pas. Rallumez les caméras et essayez de le localiser, on doit le retrouver.

- Ça marche, répondit Jérémy. Nyo, il y a des gardes qui viennent, je te laisse gérer pendant que je cherche Kriss.

- Dépêchez-vous ! dit Antoine. On est repérés !

- Antoine ? fit la voix paniquée de Fred dans son oreillette. Antoine, il y a des gardes qui viennent de partout là-dehors, on va avoir du mal à garder la porte plus longtemps, il nous faut du renfort !

- Putain de merde...bon, on vous envoie Links, essayez de tenir ! Nous, on va essayer de retrouver Kriss. Alex, il faut que tu ailles aider l'équipe C ! Ils ne tiennent plus, il faut que tu les aides ! On va essayer se débrouiller sans toi.

LinksTheSun détestait Le Seigneur des Anneaux. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de se ruer dans les escaliers, son épée levée au-dessus de la tête, en hurlant « VOUS NE PASSEREZ PAAAAAAAS ! ».

Charlotte le remplaça et aida Antoine à soutenir Mathieu. Ce dernier n'était pas en grande forme, trouver Kriss alors qu'il peinait à marcher allait être extrêmement difficile, mais il était hors de question de repartir sans l'un des membres de l'équipe.

- Antoine ? fit la voix de Jérémy. On a localisé Kriss, il est dans la cellule 404 au deuxième étage, mais il a l'air inconscient. Ils ont dû lui donner des médocs ou des trucs comme ça.

- Oh non...bon, beau boulot, approuva Antoine. On va le cherchez. Vous, vous devez vous barrer. Rejoignez l'équipe B devant le bâtiment A, ils ont besoin d'un coup de main. On va chercher Kriss et on se casse !

- Ça marche ! Bonne chance, les gars...

- On y va, dit-il à Charlotte. En espérant que Links aura fait le ménage devant nous.

Ils descendirent au niveau inférieur sans encombre mais étaient fortement ralentis par Mathieu. Des corps sans vie gisaient dans le couloir et Antoine essayait de ne pas y prêter trop d'attention. _Kriss et Mathieu, _se répétait-il._ C'est tout ce qui compte._

Arrivés devant la cellule 404, qui ne portait pas encore de nom, ils ouvrirent la porte à l'aide de la carte qu'avait conservée Antoine et trouvèrent Kriss inconscient par terre, blanc comme un linge, au milieu d'une pièce presque vide. Une boîte de médicaments à laquelle il manquait une gélule était posée sur une petite table près de lui.

- Merde, s'exclama Antoine, Kriss !

- Laisse-moi faire, dit Charlotte en avançant d'un pas.

- T'es sûre que...

- On verra bien. Tiens-moi ça une seconde, répondit-elle en jetant presque Mathieu dans les bras d' Antoine.

- Hé...marmonna le petit youtubeur. Un peu de respect...

- Il réagit, c'est bon signe, dit Charlotte tout en donnant des claques sur le visage de Kriss. Lui par contre, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont donné mais ça l'a assommé !

Kriss ne bougeait toujours pas, mais au moins, il respirait. Antoine essayait tant bien que mal de réfléchir tout en soutenant Mathieu de manière bancale. La situation était de plus en plus alarmante. Les autres étaient aux portes pour empêcher quiconque de rentrer, ils étaient nombreux, ils devraient tenir assez longtemps, mais eux n'étaient que deux avec un Mathieu à moitié défoncé et un Kriss KO sur les bras. D'autant que ses amis ne tiendraient pas indéfiniment, ils devaient tous sortir au plus vite. Charlotte continuait en vain d'essayer de ranimer Kriss mais il ne bougeait toujours pas.

- Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler du renfort, commença Antoine, ils sont sûrement trop occupés en bas...Mais ça va être dur de les emmener uniquement à nous d...

- Mathieu, veuillez regagner votre cellule, s'il vous plaît, fit une voix dans son dos.

Les trois se retournèrent brusquement et virent dans l'entrée de la cellule un homme aux cheveux courts en blouse blanche avec des lunettes les dévisager d'un air assez calme. Antoine s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque Mathieu s'accrocha à lui avec assez de force pour le briser en deux et commença à trembler, complètement paniqué.

- Non ! cria t-il.

- Monsieur, madame, dit l'homme en regardant Charlotte et Antoine, je suis le docteur Frédéric. Cet homme est dangereux et a besoin d'être soigné. Il a subi un traumatisme et je suis ici pour l'aider. Il doit rester dans cet asile.

À ces mots, la colère enflamma Antoine et il eut envie de crier sur l'homme en face de lui, de lui faire ravaler ses mots puis de quitter cet endroit en le faisant exploser à coups de dynamite. Mais Mathieu était toujours aussi terrifié et il ne voulait pas le perturber encore plus. Il se força donc à répondre d'une voix calme.

- Vous avez tort. Mathieu n'est pas dangereux, c'est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et de tolérant. Vous allez le détruire dans votre asile, avec vos médicaments et vos traitements. Il vaut beaucoup mieux que ce que vous pensez et ce que vous faites ne l'aide pas. Son « traumatisme », comme vous le dites, n'est pas important. Moi, par exemple, je parle à mon chien en peluche et à mon ventilateur et ça ne dérange personne. C'est pour ça qu'on est venu le chercher, et on ne repartira pas sans lui, que vous le vouliez ou non, doc.

- Doc...murmura Mathieu d'une voix tremblante, toujours cramponné à son ami...Laissez-moi...je ne veux plus...

- Mathieu, dit le médecin d'une voix douce à son patient, vous savez comme moi que vous avez besoin d'un traitement. D'ailleurs, c'est l'heure de vos médicaments.

Il sorti de sa poche un flacon rempli de gélules rouges et blanches et continua de parler à Mathieu en souriant.

- Votre traumatisme est néfaste pour vous et vos douleurs à la tête ne font que le confirmer. Je vous l'ai dit, je suis là pour vous aider. Venez et prenez ces pilules, je vous prie, c'est l'heure. Vous allez de nouveau rechuter, sinon, et nous seront forcés de durcir encore le traitement.

Antoine sentit la pression de Mathieu sur lui se détendre un peu. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus avait l'air complètement perdu et tremblait comme jamais. Il lâcha Antoine et regarda le médecin d'un regard vide, son visage reflétant une confusion extrême.

- AAAAAAH ! hurla-t-il soudain en se prenant la tête dans les main.

- Mathieu ! s'écria Antoine en se penchant vers lui. Ça va ?

L'intéressé ne répondit pas. À moitié plié en deux, il serrait sa tête dans ses bras en gémissant de douleur. Mais il commença rapidement à se calmer et leva la tête, le corps encore secoué de tremblements plus faibles. Il ouvrit la bouche et parle d'une voix rauque, les yeux étincelants, fixant le médecin.

- T'arriveras pas à nous tuer, doc...t'y arriveras jamais, dit le Patron.

- M...Mathieu nous aime et il ne nous laissera pas partir, vous êtes trop méchant ! gémit le Geek.

- Il a trop pris de médocs, gros. Beaucoup trop pris, dit le Hippie.

- Laissez-nous tranquille, nom d'un bambou ! cracha le Panda.

- AAAAAAARH ! cria à nouveau Mathieu, les mains contre le front.

- Vous voyez, dit le médecin. Vous avez besoin de votre traitement.

Mathieu se calma légèrement et regarda le doc d'un regard complètement paniqué. Il fit un pas dans sa direction, manquant de trébucher, puis un autre et tendit la main vers le flacon que tenait le médecin. Ce dernier le regardait avancer vers lui en souriant d'un air victorieux.

- Non ! dit Antoine en essayant de le retenir.

- Mathieu, arrête ! cria Charlotte.

Mathieu ne répondit pas, les yeux fixés sur le flacon. Il fit encore un pas, leva une main tremblante vers les médicaments, le médecin lui sourit d'un air encourageant, Antoine et Charlotte assistaient à la scène, impuissants...

BAM !

Le poing de Mathieu s'envola pour rencontrer la mâchoire de son médecin qui se cassa avec un fracas assourdissant. L'homme s'écroula par terre en poussant un cri de douleur, lâchant le flacon qui se brisa sur le sol blanc de la cellule.

- Plus jamais je ne veux vous revoir, vous et vos saloperies de médicaments, compris, doc ?! cria Mathieu en le regardant avec des yeux flamboyants remplis de haine. Plus jamais !

Il se tourna vers ses amis et sa colère s'envola aussitôt. Il leur adressa un grand sourire. Il semblait à nouveau lui-même, même s'il tremblait encore, que sa voix était encore faible et ses yeux encore rouges.

- Venez les gars, on se barre d'ici, leur dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Antoine resta un moment immobile en le fixant d'un air choqué, puis il secoua la tête et éclata de rire.

- Ça fait du bien de te retrouver, mec, dit-il en serrant son ami dans ses bras. Allez, on se casse !

- Il reste le problème de Kriss, dit Charlotte. Il est toujours encore KO...

- Antoine et moi, on va le porter, dit Mathieu. Je me sens encore un peu faible, mais ça devrait aller.

- Génial, dit Antoine. Les gars, dit-il en s'adressant aux autres équipes, on a retrouvé Kriss et Mathieu vas mieux. Désolé pour le contretemps, on est tombés sur le médecin attitré de Mathieu mais il lui a mis la mâchoire en miettes donc ça va. On sort d'ici le plus vite possible et on se barre tous. Tenez encore un peu, s'ils vous plaît !

- Dépêchez-vous ! répondit la vois essoufflée de Seb.

Mathieu et Antoine soutinrent Kriss et ils sortirent de la cellule. Antoine resta sur ses gardes, des médecins pouvaient encore arriver...ces tarés étaient nombreux, en plus. Tout à coup, il sentit Kriss remuer et tourner la tête, les yeux toujours clos.

- Hélicoptère, hélicoptère...marmonna t-il.

- T'inquiète, vieux, on se barre, lui dit Antoine. Charlotte, tu peux passer devant vérifier si l'escalier est libre ? Je te prête mon arme.

La jeune fille approuva et descendit en première, la batte de base-ball d'Antoine serrée dans ses mains. Elle entendit des bruits de combat, mais ils venaient de l'extérieur du bâtiment.

- La voie est libre, vous pouvez venir ! cria t-elle. Vite !

Les trois hommes descendirent les marches et rejoignirent Charlotte devant la porte de sortie.

- C'est quoi, le plan ?

- On fonce, répondit Antoine. Équipe B, équipe C ? On arrive. Dès qu'on sort, courrez tous vers la camionnette, on doit se barrer le plus vite possible. Seb, c'est toi qui conduit, donc pars déjà maintenant. David ? Toi et moi on va devoir porter Kriss, il est à moitié KO et je ne vais pas pouvoir le soutenir tout seul si on veut réussir à s'enfuir.

Il regarda les trois autres.

- Ça va aller ? demanda t-il à Mathieu. Dès qu'on sort, tu fonces.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi.

- Ok...c'est parti ! MAINTENANT !

Il défonça la porte avec son pied et commença à courir en soutenant tant bien que mal Kriss affalé sur lui. Mathieu partit dans un sprint vers la camionnette qui attendait devant les grilles, donnant au passage un coup de coude dans l'estomac d'un garde qui essayait de l'empêcher de passer. Links, Fred, Jérémy et Nyo livraient un combat acharné contre une multitude d'hommes en blanc armés de matraques. La perche de Jérémy s'abattit sur un crâne pendant que Links essayait de se frayer un chemin pour rejoindre le véhicule, Nyo couvrant ses arrières en tirant en rafale sur leurs ennemis. Antoine vit David courir vers lui et l'aider à porter Kriss. Charlotte aida Fred à assommer un garde avec la batte empruntée à Antoine, les deux étant protégés par Jammin et Ice Tea qui faisaient reculer les gardes à grands coups de dents dans les mollets. Un coup de matraque atteignit Antoine à l'épaule et ce dernier s'écroula avec un grognement de douleur, lâchant Kriss.

- Antoine ! cria David, portant toujours Kriss.

- Je m'occupe de lui, dit Nyo. Va mettre Kriss en sécurité !

- Et Seb ?

- Déjà au volant, il nous attend ! Allez mec, relève-toi, faut partir d'ici !

Antoine se leva en s'appuyant sur lui et ils coururent en direction de la camionnette, trois gardes à leurs trousses. L'un d'eux s'affala, le nez en sang, après avoir reçu une manette de Nintendo 64 en pleine figure, et les deux autres prirent la fuite après avoir été attaqués sauvagement par deux petits chiens enragés.

- COUREZ, COUREZ ! cria Antoine aux autres.

Il ne restait plus que Charlotte, Fred, Nyo et lui. Ils foncèrent vers les grilles qui commençaient à se refermer lentement, menaçant de les prendre au piège, pendant que d'autres gardes accouraient dans leur direction en hurlant « Arrêtez-les ! ».

- Vite, marmonna Nyo.

Ils virent Mathieu et David sortir de la camionnette et défoncer le système de fermeture automatique de la grille à coups de perche de micro empruntée à Seb. Il y eut un grésillement et une odeur de brûlé, les grilles s'immobilisèrent et Mathieu s'engouffra dans la camionnette en criant « ils arrivent, démarre ! ».

- Jammin, Ice Tea ! appela David. Au pied !

Les deux chiens franchirent les grilles et sortirent du domaine de l'asile en trombe, bientôt suivis de Charlotte, Nyo, Fred et Antoine. Ils sautèrent dans l'arrière de la camionnette qui avait déjà démarré par la porte de derrière, et tombèrent les uns sur les autres, les poumons en feu. Seb enfonça l'accélérateur et ils quittèrent l'endroit à toute vitesse.

- Comment ça va, derrière ? demanda Seb sans quitter des yeux la route.

À l'intérieur de la camionnette, les membres du Commando, toujours affalés les uns sur les autres, essayaient de reprendre leur souffle et de se remettre de leurs émotions.

- À merveilles, répondit Charlotte qui essayait tant bien que mal de se libérer, écrasée entre Nyo et le corps de Kriss.

- On leur en a mis plein la gueule, à ces salauds, sourit Nyo en regardant l'asile s'éloigner par la vitre. Oh, pardon, Charlotte.

- Ouais, dit Antoine, encore essoufflé. Tout en douceur et délicatesse. Tout le monde va bien ?

- Tu veux bien me laisser respirer ? fit la voix sourde de Jérémy coincé sous lui.

- Oh, merde, désolé, mec. Personne n'est blessé, vous êtes sûrs ?

Les autres approuvèrent, ravis d'avoir pu sauver leur ami. La tension s'apaisait peu à peu et tout le monde retrouva le sourire après la réussite de leur mission de sauvetage.

- On a réussi, et en plus, tout le monde est vivant ! s'exclama Jérémy, et tout le monde se donna une tape dans la main.

- Une équipe de choc ! renchérit David en essayant de calmer ses chiens assoiffés de sang.

- Kriss va émerger d'ici quelques heures, je pense, dit Charlotte. Rien de grave, à mon avis, il sera vite sur pieds.

- Les gars...marmonna Mathieu, la gorge nouée. C'est vraiment cool d'être venus me chercher, vous avez pris énormément de risques...merci.

- On n'allait pas te laisser flemmarder là pour le restant de tes jours ! s'exclama Fred en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Et puis pour ce qui est des risques, c'est pas bien méchant. Regarde Kriss, il pète la forme.

- Et pour ce qui est de nous remercier, dit Alexis en essayant de décoincer sa jambe prise entre les deux perches de micro, le plus méritant reste Antoine. C'est lui qui a tout organisé et donné toutes les instructions lors de l'opération. Un vrai commandant !

- Je n'y serais pas arrivés sans vous, les gars, répliqua l'intéressé avec un sourire. Et tu sais, bro, je pouvais pas te laisser enfermé à l'asile...qui est-ce que j'aurai plagié sinon ?

Mathieu leur adressa un sourire reconnaissant, Antoine passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'étreignit avec force, Wifi se jeta sur son maître avec un miaulement ravi, Seb mis un CD dans le lecteur, et ils partirent de cet effrayant endroit tous ensemble en secouant la tête en parfaite synchronisation au son de What Is Love qui résonnait dans la camionnette.

Opération Internet Commando réussie.


End file.
